WIZARD AMONG VAMPIRES
by Dragon at heart
Summary: Harry decided to try out a new peaceful life away from home after the battle. It seems though that fate do not agree with his meaning of peaceful life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I should be posting on my other fic but I just can't resist to post this one....

Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover

Harry Potter x Edward Cullen pairing (undecided) vs.

Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy (undecided) though there would be many possibilities here. I would like to have your opinions.

Summary: Harry decided to try out a new peaceful life away from home after the battle. It seems though that fate do not agree with his meaning of peaceful life.

Word count: 2,238

* * *

**WIZARD AMONG VAMPIRES**

It's been 3 weeks since the Ministry announced to the wizarding world that the war is finally over and that their Hero, Mr. Harry Potter had finally defeated You-Know-Who and yet Harry is here looking at his reflection on the mirror, already starting to doubt his age. There are stubbles visible, his hair is as messy as always and he really looks as pleasant as a house-elf. He then sighed and started cleaning himself, he had been on a robotic mode for the past weeks, it's the only way he survived the gruelling interviews, invitations from Ministry officials and especially the non-stop mails that made the No. 12 Grimauld Place look like Hogwarts during the mail days.

The only communication he appreciated was from his two best mates who really understand what he has gone to and of course those who he considers his family.

The newly established couple is coming over tonight and they are going to discuss about their plan as well as the letter he received via an owl that day.

The letter had been a shock that it had awakened him from his robotic mode and scrambled to the sofa before tearing the edge of the envelope. The words are written with a silvery green ink and in a fine cursive penmanship he knows well.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you, my boy, by any chance are reading this letter, then it means that one of my greatest fears had apparently taken its shape. Though I know that I am to be blamed to the large part of burden that you had carried in your very young life, I plead that you are not to throw away this letter before giving it a chance. _

_I don't want you to think that even in my death; I am still trying to plan your life. I want, even need you to think that you have a choice and that I am only giving you one of the options that you may or may not take. I don't want you to think that I am doing this in hopes to redeem myself for I know that those mistakes I committed upon you are unforgivable even if I say that it is for the greater good for there is no excuse in what I had done in your life. Though again, if asked to redo the past, I would still commit the same mistakes for it is what I stood for. However, that is not the point of this letter; this letter is to give you an option on what you want to do when you think you've arrived at a dead end for I know that you are a survivor and that you would overcome Riddle and his friends._

_I have spoken to a friend of mine that is currently living in a peaceful town in America and he had agreed that if you, by any slitter of a chance, decided to take my offer of you taking a "vacation" in there, then you are open anytime to contact him. He told me that he knows of a little town that might offer you some quiet and away from any muggle city noises or the prying eyes of wizarding community._

_Harry, you might contest to this statement, but I know you or at least I assume that I know a part of you and that part in which I assumed to know is craving for a peaceful life after all those hardships you have gone under. _

_As I have told you, you have a choice and that this is not to redeem my self but rather an offer from your barmy old friend._

_And to reassure you, my old friend Rimmwald, had sworn to secrecy for I am assuming yet again that you prefer to not be on the limelight. I ask you not to worry Harry for even if the American's wizarding community knows your name, the town where in Rimmwald is currently living is really a far away distant from the centre of the community and that Seattle, I am not quite sure if I got that right, had no organized community in it and my old friend said that he only met with a witch and a wizard who happened to take their holiday there._

_I am going to repeat this again as I have repeated above, it is your choice Harry, my boy. I want you to take a path where in you may commit mistakes but when you look back, you know that you regret nothing. That may seem to be a hard path but when you reach the age where in you have experienced and committed gruelling mistakes, and then you might understand._

_With this, I am going to close my letter to you and hope that you had the patience to read and consider the rumblings of an old man._

_A.D_

Harry felt incredulous at the contents of the letter though when being truly honest with him self, he had blamed Dumbledore in some of those loses and the pains he had felt and is still carrying. Even with those feelings, he still can not really remain angry or hurt with the old professor because as powerful as Dumbledore is, he is quite sure that he had been carrying his own pains in his long life as well. And with only that, Harry likes to think that he too quite understood even a portion to the old man's life and his decisions.

After reading the letter, he had flooed Hermione and Ron to come to his place. He really doesn't need their opinions because as Dumbledore had emphasized many times, it is his choice, it is more of a habit actually and even, dare he say, a comfort to know that he still have them.

* * *

The two had come tumbling that night, or more like Ron stumbling on his feet and bumping to Hermione causing the poor girl to tumble over his carpeted floor making him chuckle and at the same time realize how hoarse his throat felt.

"Ron, I swear if you continue abusing me I would put Ginny's hex on you!"

"Sorry Mione." Ron's voice at the moment was rather pitiful for his height.

"Oh Harry! How have you been?" Hermione hugged him the moment she set his eyes on his form ignoring Ron who is just getting up.

"Hey, you alright mate?" Ron seconded while he just smiled and nodded still patting Hermione's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how about the celebrity couple?" He joked making Hermione roll her eyes and sitting herself in the sofa.

Ron just gave him a light punch on the shoulder before following his girlfriend.

"Ugh, those bloody reporters are really annoying and you think Skeeter is the worst." Hermione said fixing her hair with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, you should have seen how they are going ballistic just because they spotted us in jewellery store. I say the stores are the one getting the benefits here." Ron grumbled but cast a sidelong glance at Hermione making Harry smile because he knows Ron's plan.

"So, why'd you flooed us Harry?" Hermione then look up with a questioningly and slightly worried look making Harry roll his own eyes at her.

He then handed her Dumbledore's letter not worrying about privacy because at the moment and most in the past, his privacy usually included the two.

After the two read the letter, they looked at each other, making Harry quite envious for he has no one to share the same look. They then both turned to him but Hermione is the one who spoke.

"What do you think about this letter Harry?" She asked carefully.

Harry shrugged looking straight the wall opposite to where he is currently sitting, "I think I understood him enough to say that I believe him on the "not planning my life" thing." He said with his hands doing the quote sign.

"Though I am actually contemplating on maybe grabbing the chance, I don't know yet, I still haven't decided my life that far you know. It's all "how to escape Voldemort" or "How to defeat Voldemort" that had been going over my head for the past years not really considering that I may have a life after that git." He said nonchalantly though he knows that his friends understood what he really meant.

"Yeah, it's actually quite awkward after all those… I mean, we talked about our dreams and such but we really hadn't talk about what we are going to do after You-err V-Voldemort, it's like... it's like…" But Ron trailed from his struggled understanding not quite having the courage to continue but the other two nodded nonetheless. _It's like we are not going to survive _was the hanging words.

"You know that whatever choice or decision you make, we are still going to support you right Ron?" Hermione smiled at Harry then turned her head to Ron who nodded.

"I know but I don't even know what my other options are!" Harry cried out with a pained and exasperated expression on his face.

"Well, there is always the Auror career…" Ron yet again trailed while Harry shook his head.

"You know I am going to avoid any fighting at the moment, though I might consider that one in the future, maybe far, far future if I can help it."

"Well, how about finishing our year at Hogwarts first." Hermione suggested with a hopeful look while both Ron and Harry winced.

"I don't know about going back to Hogwarts Mione. It's like, I mean it doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore, ever since Dumbledore died, it seemed like it's lacking some of its magical appeal to me. Maybe I am still grieving for his death I guess."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, maybe I too am grieving for the headmaster's even though we really aren't that close." Ron said while shrugging his shoulder while Hermione smack him on his head and gave him a horrified look.

"What?" Ron looked at his girlfriend with a wounded and puzzled face, "I am not going to pretend and say I am close to the old headmaster. I mean, I am really baffled at his decisions or even just him sometimes that I even started questioning his mentality. Hey stop smacking me!" Ron took a hold of Hermione's hand to prevent any more abuse.

Harry can't help but chuckle at their antics. He is really happy that even though he knows they too are carrying the same pains that he carries from the war, that at least they got each other to share the burden. He wouldn't ruin it by showing how great his own pain is starting to affect him.

"Then why don't you try it mate?" Ron suddenly looks up at Harry and Harry can't be quite sure but there is a glint in his best mate's eyes telling him that Ron actually thinks that it maybe a good choice.

Hermione herself frowned at Ron but didn't argue; maybe he isn't the only one who saw the conviction on Ron's eyes.

"I'm actually considering it." Harry answered.

"I wouldn't be really happy since you would be living continents away from us but if you think you could be happy Harry, never doubt about our support yeah?" Ron said his once in a blue moon lines.

"Thank you Ron, I know I didn't make a mistake when I declare you my best mate even though I am starting to doubt it sometimes." Harry said grinning at the gaping Ron who after only a second tackled him.

"Why you pompous, cheeky prat! You think you can get away with that?"

Hermione just watched the two with an amused grin of her own.

-----------------------------------------

AN: it's short but I still am not sure with my pairings and on Bella, I need your opinion people!! thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover

Harry Potter x Edward Cullen pairing (undecided)

I would like to have your opinions.

Summary: Harry decided to try out a new peaceful life away from home after the battle. It seems though that fate do not agree with his meaning of peaceful life.

* * *

**WIZARD AMONG VAMPIRES**

**chapter II  
**

* * *

It took Harry a week and a rather awkward conversation with Ginny before deciding on checking this Rimmwald bloke. Dumbledore had written the address below his own signature so Harry decided to just floo there though it seemed that Rimmwald doesn't own a fireplace because after 3 tries, he is still standing on his own fireplace. Harry frowned and stepped out of the fireplace, he then slipped the letter from the envelope to check if he is getting the address right when a glittering silver ink caught his eyes.

There at the back of the letter in silver ink, Dumbledore wrote a number, Rimmwald's phone number Harry is sure.

"Why that…ugh…" Harry almost, almost cursed the old professor who even in his death, Harry could still imagine him with his twinkling blue eyes peering at him in amusement. At that moment, he wished that the old man had turned into a ghost so he could at least have someone to glare at or curse if he ever slipped from his temper with the old man's almost sadistic humour.

He then went to the living room to call the number. After about 4 rings, someone finally picked it up.

"Howdy! This is Wally speaking." A booming voice answered from the other line without a trace of any British accent in it and definitely not sounding "old" at all.

Harry winced at the loud voice, "Uh, hello, this is Harry Potter. May I speak to Mr. Rimmwald please?" There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again but now in a mellower but still gruff voice.

"Oh, Harry Potter you say? Well, I am Rimmwald alright. You have taken Dumbledore's opinion I take it?" Harry is quite surprise but he suppose he shouldn't have been what with him being friends with Dumbledore.

"Err, not quite actually. I just want to know more about the place you are currently living. It seems to be interesting and according to Professor Dumbledore, peaceful. I actually tried to floo there a while ago but I seemed to not get through."

"Oh, I put a blocking spell on my fireplace to prevent any surprise visit. I like my privacy and protect it quite well. Though I guess, you can floo in now if you like."

"Oh okay, thanks, I'll be there in a minute." Harry said uncertainly but he is not planning to back out so after only about a minute or two, he is standing in an unfamiliar living room and staring at a large man with a balding gray hair and a round belly. His face though is actually pleasant to look at, even his height, not as tall as Hagrid though, doesn't make him intimidating.

"I assume you are Mr. Potter, tsk tsk… Quite young to be burdened if I may say so but who am I to judge eh?" The man said while shaking his head, "Well, have you decided?"

Harry Potter is quite stumped on what to say with the man.

"I am still not sure actually, I'm still considering it but my concern is that it is very far away. Though, at the moment, I would really appreciate some new environment I guess."

"Well, tell you what, why don't I drive you right now to Forks so you can see it for yourself. It's only an hour drive from here but I think I can apparate the both of us, I'm sure no one would really notice since I maintain a house near the forest as a cover if I want some quiet moments myself." Harry really didn't know what to do but to agree, he just came to inquire but it seemed that the man is not as private as he seemed to believe.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry felt an instantaneous calmness upon their arrival; they had apparated near a two story house. He can't quite explain but the dense forest and the chilliness in the air that should be screaming fear and wariness actually felt somehow at home. He heard a chuckle at his side and saw that Rimmwald is staring at his face making him flush.

"This place felt like magic isn't it?" His smile widened when Harry nodded still feeling glazed.

"I found this place 5 years after I moved to Seattle and that would be 40 years ago. Long time, really long time, it's making me nostalgic. Anyway, I am planning on moving back to England, I have neglected our land there for decades now."

"You're moving back to England?" Harry is shock at the news

"Yes, that's why I'm giving this house to you if you decide to stay that is. It would be quite a waste to just sell it."

Harry thought. But he can't deny that it seemed that the place is pulling him, telling him to stay.

"Aren't you going to sell it to me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course not, I'm taking away part of the magic if I'm going to sell it!" Rimmwald answered in same intensity.

Well, it wouldn't really hurt to try.

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the far other side of the forest, Alice looked up sharply and suddenly leaped on her feet towards the large window.

Edward raised his brow at her sister's actions.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper is already at her side.

Alice gazed at the spreads of trees before her, she then turned her head towards Jasper and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." She then started humming and skipped towards the magazine she was browsing.

Jasper and Edward just looked at each other then shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed and both his best friends are helping him pack his things.

"Are you _sure_ you enrolled in school Harry? You're not just saying that, are you?" I know Hermione is just jittery but it is starting to grate to his nerve.

"Mione, why on earth would he enrol in some muggle school if he is looking for some privacy? That would destroy the purpose ain't it?" Ron, his ever courageous best mate, defended.

"Well, I searched Forks on the internet and it said that it only had about 300 plus students in the lone high school institution there."

"That in-in-whatever cannot be really that reliable is it? Of course not!" Ron yet again answered in bravery despite his lack of knowledge in the subject.

"Ron, its internet and it is quite reliable to some extent." Hermione answered exasperated at his boyfriend while Ron huffed pompously.

"Huh, to some extent- well that can't be really reliable." He said while nodding as if to ascertain his point.

"Alright lovebirds, quit it already. Yes Hermione, I called the school and told them of my transfer, they agreed graciously maybe excited at the new addition to their school's population. And Ron, don't worry, I too am not quite familiar with internet." The two stared at him.

"Err okay."

"You should start familiarizing then." With that, they continued on their packing.

Hermione had helped him on his muggle books; he knows he is going to have a very, very hard time catching up since the last time he glanced at a muggle textbook is when is 10 years old, he is now 17 meaning he has 7 years worth of catching up. He is not quite excited about the transfer anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"We will be visiting you there this coming Hols Harry, just keep in touch, we will always be waiting by the fireplace okay and don't forget to mail us, and I'll give you a ring when school's out here yeah?" She said pertaining to the restored Hogwarts.

"Yes, Hermione, I'll make sure of that and thank you." She had gotten him a mobile phone after all as a parting gift aside from the books in basic math, American history, American government and politics etc. Ron actually gave him a pitying look.

"And we will fly over there so as to not make anyone suspicious of us suddenly appearing."

"Fly? But father's car is still wrecked and no where to be found." Ron murmured in the background both ignored by Harry and Hermione.

"I'll miss you two." He said and they had a group hug before Harry finally boarded the non-stop plane to Seattle so as to be inconspicuous.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's short but I have to work hehe. Anyway, I am still undecided about Bella, if she is going to have appearance or not. Please just spare a minute or two of your time and give me your opinions. Thank you very much.


End file.
